Thornnirius Trueaim
Description Appearance Thornnirius is a renowned rifleman and tradesman who carries a variety of weaponry from blunderbusses to scoped rifles. He stands a little over six feet tall and typical is wearing old Gilnean Liberation Front (GLF) fatigues that are constantly modified to fit whatever his allegiance is at the time. His hair is long and dark; you may see Thornnirius typically with his hair up before battles. One major feature that most notice is the eye patch that covers his right eye. His Worgen form is much taller standing around ten feet tall. His eyes glow an icy blue. History Early history Thornnirius was a homeless/orphaned street urchin born in a small village in the northern part of the Kingdom of Gilneas called Pyrewood Village which now is a part of Sliverpine Forest. At the age of eight, the construction of Greymane Wall began. Pyrewood Village was one of Darius Crowley's towns that were north of the wall. Instead of staying and falling prey to the coming scourge threat, he fled south with a dwarven caravan. After traveling on the road for a year he settled with his adoptive father Dargh Trueaim in the town of Thelsamar, Loch Modan. He learned to hunt and use a weapon and blade from Dargh; he also learned how to barter and trade. From an early age, he ran a small fur trade operation in the Loch Modan region. Gilnean Crisis & Alliance Expedition Forces At the age of 22 the news of the collapse of the Greymane Wall reached Thornnirius. With his savings, he told Dargh he wanted to make his way back north to assist the newly released Rebel leader Darius Crowley in his fight against the invading Forsaken forces. After getting to Gilneas he joined the Gilneas Liberation Front and fought in the Battle of Gilneas. After four months amongst Crowley's forces, Thornnirius was already a junior officer in the G.L.F. Rifleman Corp. During an operation in Keel harbor he was attacked by a pack of feral Worgen who plagued Thornnirius with the curse of the worgen. After overcoming the curse he managed to find a balance between his two forms. This only made him more of a killing machine. He assisted Crowley in repelling Windrunner's forces from Gilneas City. After doing so he assisted for another few months before departing to Stormwind with the remaining Kingdom of Gilneas and GLF. Operations in the Broken Shore After six years as a senior officer of the 4th Gilnean Rifleman Battalion, he was charged with his most dire and important task. He'd lead the entire fifty man Battalion during the first invasion of the Broken Shore. After assisting on the strike on the Tomb, his brigade was hit hard by Legion ships. Losing over a quarter of his brigade he retreated with the rest of the alliance forces. After the retreat, he joined Genn and his force in Stormheim. With the assistance of the 7th Legion and the remaining 4th Gilnean Rifleman Brigade, Thornnirius tracked down and killed a top forsaken commander named High Executioner Rey Pinpest, during the Battle of Talonrest. Bjornklo Clan After leaving the GLF and the Alliance forces he decided to return to Loch Modan and continue work as a fur trader. After a hunt in Elwynn Forest, he met two northern people from the Howling Fjord. He joined their clan and was given the name "Ulv'Hjerte" (Vyrkul for "Wolf's Heart"). He quickly climbed the ranks in the clan and lead the hunting parties during operations in the Fjords. As one of the leaders of the clan Thornnirius orchestrated many of the battle plans when war erupted with the local Vrykul tribes. During his time with the Bjornklo, the only true major conflict he fought was with a local settlement group that sprung up. The leader of Bjornklo clan ordered that the settlement was to be wiped out after they attacked Thornnirius and a patrol of Bjornklo clan members. This erupted into what is known as the War of three Tribes. Though he was renowned amongst the northerners the action wasn't what Thornnirius was seeking. He decided after a year with the Bjornklo clan to leave and go back to Loch Modan once more. The Eye Patch During a visit to the ruins of Gilneas, he was ambushed by a group of Forsaken. During the skirmish, he was knicked in the right eye by one of the forsaken's blade. It blinded him mostly in the right eye, though he could see somewhat out of his right eye, he chooses to continue to wear the eye patch as a tool for aiming. Kharanos Trading Company The Kharanos Trading Company is an organization started by Thornnirius. The company has been in hot water for some suppose controversial trade deals and contracts deals. Personality Thornnirius is a more reserved person, though with a few drink in him he can begin to chat off any tavern patrons ear. He is quite friendly to those very young, but can be sarcastic and pessimistic to those of his own age or older. Generally, in a situation with conflict Thornnirius will show a sense of cockiness. He is not afraid to speak about the eye patch either, as he mauled the perpetrators into pieces. Gallary Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Soldiers